sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Solon Halwinder
Duke Solon Halwinder VIII (20 BBY – ) is a leading figure of the Galactic Empire. He has had a long and storied history, once being a General in the New Republic GroundOps, a Commander of the Union Marines, among dozens of other occupations. He is currently the Director of Diplomatic Services. Biography Background Solon Halwinder is a descendant of a long line of famous men with his name. Most recently, his father was a hero of the Rebellion who fought with distinction in the Battle of Hoth and died during the Battle of Coruscant. His grandfather was an Imperial Royal Duke, who was an early member of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order Imperial Security Bureau. One curious thing to note about this famed family is that there have never been any force adepts in this family as far as anyone can remember. Solon was raised to hate his grandfather, since his father was a very passionate member of the Rebellion, and so, for most of his young life, he did. He thought he hated the Empire, though he never really thought about /why/ he hated it, and, as expected as a man of his line, he joined up with the New Republic Mechanized Division as a vehicle pilot, having tested for and failed to become an infantryman. This was a great disappointment to his father, and it was to be the start of tension between the two, with heavy implications for later. But, still wanting to make his father proud, Solon spent all of his time training himself, and finally, during the Battle of Etti IV. While the Republic lost that day, Solon Halwinder's vehicle was destroyed, and he fought ferociously and valiantly, being one of the few survivors of that ground battle to make it out alive. After that, he was approached by a secretive clandestine Special Forces group known only as Squad One. For many years, Solon fought with Squad One, raising through the ranks eventually to the rank of Captain. He then voluntarily retired from Squad One to take command over the New Republic Mechanized Division, being promoted again to Major. Solon had made a good career for himself, becoming a Colonel at the age of 23, and then a General at 25. However, Solon was unhappy with his situation. During a raid, he uncovered documents about his grandfather, and his memoirs, and it made him have deep-seated doubts about himself and his loyalty to the New Republic. He felt that it was corrupt and bloated, the same things that plagued the Old Republic, but still, he was unable to bring himself to see the Empire's solution as any better. After many months of contemplation, Solon Halwinder decided to retire and go out on his own, to go on a soul-searching journey to find himself. This did not go over very well with the Republic High Command, and resulted in a large argument to which Solon walked out on. After that, there were rumors that Solon had defected, though the truth of the matter has never been revealed. (''more'') Recent Events Duke Solon Halwinder was suspected to be a traitor in the failed revolution of Danik Kreldin, though he did not actually participate in the armed conflict, and was arrested in connection to this coup. Although the details are not clear to anyone but the Select Committee of COMPNOR, after an exile period, Solon returned again, now the Director of the Diplomatic Services, apparently having redeemed himself with the Imperial High Command. Description The man standing before you is a middle aged human male. Not old, but he certainly cannot be called young by anyone's standards anymore. Dark brown hair hangs haphazardly around his head, giving him that fashionably messy look. His chocolate brown eyes glitter with a youth not as much evident by his weathered, tanned face. His body is lean and muscular, with broad shoulders, and large, powerful hands. Any part of his skin that is visible is covered with at least one scar; this man has clearly been through a lot. The human wears a set of black armor, strapped tightly around his form. On the chest is a crest, which consists of an obsidian spread-winged Eagle over the ivory backdrop symbol of the Galactic Empire. On his legs, he wears a pair of black fatigues; on each leg there are cargo pockets, and a low-slung leather holster, both of which contain DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistols. The armor also has twin black Greaves, also displaying the man's crest, and one plate on the groin; apprently which is important to the wearer. The last accessory to this man's outfit is a large signet ring on his right hand, bearing the same symbol as on his armor. Behind the scenes See ''Player's Page'' Halwinder, Solon Halwinder, Solon Halwinder, Solon